The present invention relates generally to valves, and relates more specifically to a novel valve construction that provides many advantageous features, and is well adapted for medical usage, such as in ncedleless IV sets, and other medical applications where it is desirable to avoid use of needles in the transmission and delivery of fluid products to patients in a sterile environment.
Presently, there are many types of valves, such as check valves, which are designed to control the one-way flow of a fluid therethrough. One common type of check valve comprises a valve element, such as a ball or a spring biased valve stem, reciprocatingly positioned within a valve body providing a fluid passageway. The flow of fluid in one direction through the valve body is permitted upon displacement of the stem as it flows around the valve element to exit the valve body. However, in the opposite direction, the flow of fluid, along with the spring, forces the valve element against a valve seat, thereby inhibiting, or checking, the flow of fluid therethrough. In this manner, this type of check valve effectively provides that fluid can flow only in one direction through the check valve. An example of this type of valve can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,984.
It is advantageous to provide that IV sets are needleless. By providing that IV sets are needleless, doctors, nurses and other medical technicians who handle the IV sets are less likely to be punctured accidentally by the IV set. As a result of the AIDS epidemic, it is presently very important to reduce the likelihood that any unintended persons become accidentally punctured, such as by IV sets, in a medical environment.
It is also advantageous to provide that components of an IV set can be quickly and easily interconnected so that an IV set can be assembled and disassembled quickly and easily. It is also advantageous to provide that the components of an IV set, such as the valves thereof, are cost-effective to manufacture.